knjizevnostfandomcom_bs-20200214-history
Simeun Đak
Mejdan Simeuna Đaka Treću pripovijetku Kočićevog ciklusa o Simeunu Đaku objavio je najprije Srpski književni glasnik, IV/1904, knj. II, br. 3, a zatim ju je pisac unio u III zbirku pripovjedaka „S planine i ispod planine“ (Beograd 1905). U priči se više puta pominje „banjalučki trbušati Likota“. Riječ je o mitropolitu Evgeniji Letici, koji je u borbi za crkveno-školsku autonomiju zastupao vladino gledište, te ga je Kočić zbog toga oštro ismijavao. Zbog ovih invektiva nadležni organi uprave u Sarajevu razmatrali su i mogućnost eventualnog krivičnog gonjenja autora, (Vidjeti Kruševčevu bilješku u I knjizi Sabranih djela P. Kočića, 1967, str. 289) ___ Tišina. Samo kotao kvrca, i katkad varnica prsne, pa se kao u ljutini raspršti i utrne. Kroz porazbijane crkvene prozore širi se težak, zagušljiv miris od zejtina i tamjana i miješa se s mlakim rakijavim zadahom koji se diže povrh uzavrelog kotla. – Daj mi kaži, Mićane! – trže se majstor Glišo kao iz dubokog premišljanja, primače se vatri, istrese lulu o dlan, pa je opet napuni i metnu ugljen… – Daj mi kaži, Mićane, moreš li ikako znati što Simeuna ne zakaluđeriše? Eto, rećemo, služiš već puni trideset godina kaluđere, pa ćeš to, ja mlim, bolje znati nego što drugi. E da vamo rečeš da nije učevan, jest brte bogme, duplo, kabasto učevan! Eno u namastiru ima makar dva tovara knjiga, pa koju gođ otvori, zna u njoj, na moju dušu, ko i sarajevski vladika, a da i ne mećemo u račun ovog banjalučkog trbušatog Likotu, što nosi škrljak ko i svaki švapski šikutor, sram ga i stid bilo Kristova lišca! – I ja se, ljudi, tome čudim: šta bi to moglo biti po srijedi? – ču se neko iza kace, pa zijevnu i strese se. – E, moj brate, učevan veliš! On vamo učevan jest, ama nije sve ni u nauci. Sjarnide, Glišo, taj ugarčić! – Junaci moji, ja bi reko da je tome rakija najviše kriva? – Ono da… doduše… nako po pravi… Ja ne znam, – zavija i zapleće Mićan. – Rakija, Mićane, rakija! Nemoj zavijati. Časnog mi krsta, ne krstio se njim već klanjo ko Turčin ili nosio škrljak ko trbušati Likota, sram ga i stid bilo Kristova lišca! – ako Simeun nije dosad popio toliko rakije da bi se na njoj, kad bi se puštila kroz badanj, moglo samljeti dvadeset ulčeka sirove zobi! – Ti, majstore, uvijek pregoniš! – ljutnu se Mićan. Dvadeset ulčeka sirove zobi! Ne griješi, bolan, duše! – Ne gudi ni ti, Glišo, baš tako debelo! – ču se onaj iza kace i opet zijevnu. Piju, a i pili su, dragosti moja, i drugi. Ili je pokojni Silavestar pio, ili je živ rob nije pio, pa ga jope zaigumaniše, pa zaproigumaniše, dok ga čak i ne zajermonašiše. Šta ti veliš, Mićane? – Bolje da i to rade nego da nose škrljake i da se po Banjoj Luci šajcaju sa švapskim rospijama ko trbušati Likota, sram ga i stid bilo Kristova lišca! I to mi je vladika i jedan Kristov svještenik! – viknu majstor Glišo i prezrivo pljunu. Mićan ih pogleda mrko, debelo, pa mirno, kao s nekom tugom nastavi: – Bud je njemu njegova kriva, ćud! On će šjećeti s tobom, razgovaraće se, bratski će se ljubiti i grliti, onda će skočiti i, podvrisnuti: „Stoj! Budi mene miran!“ pa će te na mrtvo ime isprebijati, ako je jači. Krošto, zašto, to nek sam bog zna. A pravo, po duši kad budemo govoriti, mekana je srca i podatne ruke: zalogaj bi čojeku iz usta dao. Nema vajde kriti, voli, braćo, i da malo udari u stranu kad što o sebi govori. Ali njegova laž, njegove, oću reći bešjede, nijesu nikom na šteti. – Kakav je da je, naš je! Drag nam je. S onu stranu crkve čuše se promukli glasovi, odjeknuše potmulo kroz crkvu, razliše se i tihano, drkćući izumriješe u vrhovima četvrtastog zvonika i oblo svedenog kubeta. – Eto i’, na moju dušu, kotlu! – trže se Mićan kao da ga nešto za srce ujede i ustade sa stoca. Na avlijskom zidu više kotla zatreperi svjetlost od svijeće, pa se zaigra po kotlu, dok se i po nama ne rasu. Iznad oltara prema vatri ukaza se Sopronija Luburić Knežopoljac, proiguman od namastira Gomjenice i Simeun Pejić Rudar, đak od namastira Gomjenice. Ogrnuli nekakve stare, lisičinom postavljene ćurkove, ispriječili podugačke čibuke, pa idu i pomalo posrću, a đače pred njima nosi debelu, voštanu svijeću. – Dobra veče, ktitori i priložnici sija svjatija obitelji i vsego mira! – Bog dobro dao, oci naši duovni! – odazvaše se svi i poskakaše na noge. – Rakijo majko! – prošapta neko u mraku. – Ama, vi se nešto zagovorili o Simeunu i o starim kaluđerima, pa čusmo… Ne da nam se spavati… te dođosmo da… – zapleće jezikom otac Sopronija. – Ne šjedaj, Simeune, na tu klupu! – viknu Mićan i podmače mu svoj stolac da sjede. Maloprije nam se neotice prosu kom, pa je, prošćeš, mokra. – Nije ni on najsuvlji, – promrmlja neko iza kace. – Šta vi to pričate o meni? – učini se Simeun kao da i ne ču što onaj u mraku reče. – Zbilja, brez šale, šta vi to pričate o mom Simendašu, o mom starom deliji i branitelju ove obitelji i ove naše svete Ćabe? – reče vrlo meko, gotovo pobožno, otac Sopronija i sjede na prag od podruma. Ja najvolim na pragu… – Od podruma! – dodade neko iz mraka. – Ama, ko to večeras neprestano nadovezuje i bronda u mraku?! – razgoropadi se Simeun, skoči pomamno sa stoca i živo sijevnu očima. Časne mi trapeze, ja ću š njim večeras morati podijeliti mejdan ko birzemanile s Asan-begom Čekom od Sane, pa kome bog i sreća junačka voljadne! Jedva ga umiriše i svladaše da ne podvrisne: „Stoj! Budi mene miran!“ Mićan im, i njemu i ocu Soproniji, natoči po čašu rakije. Sletiše sa sviju strana Simeuna da im pripovijedi kako je dijelio mejdan s Asan-begom Čekom. – Vi oćete da vam to pripovjedim? E, moja djeco, istrovo je Švabo svijet, ispoganio i prevjerio. Ušla u narod nekakva nevjera i prokletstvo. Niko nikom ne vjeruje, pa se bojim da i vi meni nećete vjerovati… – Jest bogme, Simeune! Pošljednje je vrijeme nastalo, vidim ja. I vladike počeše ko i šikutori nositi škrljake i šajcati se po čaršiji u po bijela dana sa švapskim rospijama, stid i’ i sram bilo Kristova lišca! – uzdahnu majstor Glišo i opet prezrivo pljunu. Poslije dugog moljakanja i ustezanja, Simeun izvrnu čašu i poče: – To je bilo prve neđelje iza ukopacije a upravo na neđelju dana pred ovaj moj, ako se počem šjećate, zulum u Bronzanom Majdanu, kad sam ono nako po starinskim malo preplašio Majdance i pokupio nešto nameta. Ustrija je, ko što znate, bila već zastupila. Švapski soldati izašli s jednim kapetanom na Kadinu Vodu, porazapinjali čadore, pa nako ćute. Svijet se bio malo smirio, ali još, štono vele, zaudara kokija od baruta. Tako to potraja jedno dva, tri dana, dok povikaše: „Eto, veli, Turaka Krajišnika na Banju Luku! Eto i’, kažu, ko na gori lista!“ Jedni će, čuje se, udariti, pod Dervišagom Pozdercom, preko Poloja, pa na Bronzani Majdan, pa onda već preko sela dolje na Banju Luku; a drugi će – Nali-de, Mićane, još jednu čašu ocu Soproniji! – A drugi će, pod Asan-begom Čekom, krenuti sa Sane uz Kozicu, pa će prijeći na Tominom Mostu preko Gomjenice i udariti na namastir. Tuj će, pogovara se, uvatiti konak, večerati, šenlučiti, pa onda, upravo pred zoru kad se dijeli dan i noć, zapaliti crkvu i krenuti na Banju Luku. Tako se u ono vrijeme novtalo i govorilo, i ovo vam je, djeco moja i Srbovi moji, ko jedno istoričesko zbitije. Svijet se jope uznemiri. Počeše ljudi sklanjati nejač i sermiju u zbjegove. Svejedno vam je, braćo, bilo ko kad čojek iza velikog umora legne da spava pa ga u pola sna probude. Izašli ja, pokojni Partenija i Isaija u avliju, pa odamo i jednako pogledamo preko Gomjenice i osluškujemo. – Šta ćemo, braćo? Da bježimo? – uzvrtio se Isaija. – Šta ti veliš, Simeune? – okrenu se pokojni Partenija meni. – Ja velim ako ćete me poslušati: da svete knjige, ikone, krstove, odežde i sve što se mogne iz crkve dignuti, sklonimo u zbjeg… – Pa i ja tako mislim – utače se Isaija. Onda bi se, veli, i mi mogli đegođ skloniti. – Pa onda – nastavi ja, i ne gledeći na Isaiju, jer znam kakav je junak – pa onda da skupimo jedno pet, šest stotina ljudi, pa da branimo ovu našu svetu Ćabu od prokleti Agarjana. Govorimo mi tako, dok uleti u avliju Stanko Đaković: – Eto, veli, Krajišnika uz Kozicu! Čuju se puške. – Šta ćemo, pobogu braćo?! – uzvrtio se Isaija ko Ciganin u kotlu, pa drkće ko prut i oda gore i dolje po avliji. – Šta je? Što si se uplašio toliko? Kaluđer si. Nemaš djece pa da će, ako večeras pogineš plakati gladna i gola za tobom. „Šta ćemo, pobogu braćo!“ Dobro. Šjedićemo, pićemo i razgovaraćemo se ko i dosad, dok se ljudi ne skupe, pa… – Tebi je, Simeune, uvijek do nekakve bresposlice! Glava, bolan, igra. – U tebe igra, vidim ja, da mi i ne kažeš. Prepo se Isaija, zamislio se, dok se nešto ne došjeti: – Da zovnemo, veli, kapetana i soldate s Kadine Vode da nas brane? – Teško onom koga drugi brani! – dočeka ga ja ko iz svog štuca; sastavi vatru u vatru. Popasno je doba. Sunce privilo kraju i već pada na zaranke. Puške učestale. Pucanj se sve bliže i bliže primiče. Isaija uzja konja i pobježe kapetanu na Kadinu Vodu. – I stari su ti bježali, kukavico sinja! – viknu ja i ispali štuc za njim, onda naredi momcima da sazovu ljude, pa šjedo s Partenijom piti. – Uli-de, Mićane, još jednu čašu ocu Soproniji! – Uli Mićane, uli, – ču se neko iz mraka. Pa moreš i Simeunu jednu uzgred natočiti. – Nek je otac Sopronija zadovoljan i počestvovan, a za me je lako! – reče Simeun, iskapi čašu, pa nastavi: – Skupi se svijeta puna ravna, ravdijana avlija. Sve naoružano do zuba, došlo da brani od mrski Agarjana ovu svetu crkvu. Pokojni Partenija – i u grobu mu vala! – izvalja cijelo cjelcato bure rakije iz podruma, da se narod malo oslobodi i pribere. – Pite, braćo ih Srbovi moji! Bolje da mi popijemo nego Turci Krajišnici i Asan-beg Čeko, bulešiku mu njegovu i džamijski šiljak! I bogami svijet se lijepo i podobro pribra. Stanko Baković uze gusle, prevuče dva, triput gudalom, pa kliknu: Svaka staza žali po junaka Ravni Azić Zalavaru starog, A Tramošnja Tomu Bakovića, Gomjenica Partu igumana, I junaka Simeuna Đaka. Vješt Stankela, bog ga ne ubiće, pa prevlači sitno po strunji, a grlo ukoritio, pa misli čojek: ne pjeva, već zajedno sa strunjom plače, jeca, cvili. Mene obuze nekakav silan merak, oči mi usplamćeše ko dvije žive žeravice, pa podvrisnu koliko me grlo donosi: – Stoj! Budi mene miran. Asan-beže Čeko, bulešiku ti tvoju! Ginućemo, braćo, svi ćemo ginuti za ovu svetu Ćabu! – Svi ćemo ginuti! – ode odjek gorom i planinom iz pet stotina grla. – Vala narodu koji će nas tako spominjati kad večeras poginemo braneći Hristov oltar i svetu Ćabu od mrski i nečastivi Agarjana! – jeknu pokojni Partenija ko uboden, a glas mu žalobitno zadrkta, i suze ga obliše. – To nešto, Simeune, mlogo žalostivo. Uli-de mu, Mićane, jednu čašu. – O, ljudi, ovo ukrstilo s obadvije strane pa ne da oka otvoriti! – prošapta zlovoljno Mićan i poče točiti. Jadan li sam i kukavan, kako ću šjutra starješini izaći na oči! – Utoči, Mićane, uzgred i meni jednu – pruži mu i otac Sopronija čašu. – Istina, oče Sopronija, to se čini čojeku žalostivo, ali to je jedna žalobitna pripovijest, ko jedno, što veli Simeun, istoričesko zbitije – razlaže onaj u mraku. – Da, da, djeco moja i Srbovi moji, mlogo sam ja crni i mučni dana preturio preko ove sijede glave braneći ovu svetu crkvu od nemilostivi i bezbožni Agarjana, te vam je i ovo ko jedno istoričesko zbitije! – uzdahnu duboko Simeun i pruži ruku da primi čašu. – Pa to je, bolan Simeune, ko jedna istorija! – uzviknu otac Sopronija meko i kao malo začuđeno, pa izvrnu čašu naiskap. – Tako je, tako, oče Sopronija: upravo ko jedna, što reko ti, istorija, ko jedno istoričesko zbitije, što kažu naše svete, pravoslavne knjige – potvrdi Simeun, ispi čašu nadušak, otra brkove, napuni i pripali lulu, pa oduševljeno nastavi: – Stoji narod spreman i naoružan. Svijetli se i škripi oružlje, a čaša ide od ruke do ruke. Turci se sve više primiču. Puške jednako prašte, ne prestaju. Uvatila se, bože moj, ona barutna dumagija od neba do crne zemlje! Ništa se ne vidi, a podavi nas kokija od baruta. Dok odjednom udariše talambasi, ciknu turska borija, i pucanj prestade. Naša mrtva straža povika s Tominog Mosta: „Čujte i počujte! Okrenuše Turci na Viluse! Uvano će u Donjem Pervanu pasti na konak!“ „Za mnom, braćo!“ vrisnu ja ko… – Ne, Simeune, pobogu brate! Prevali koto, ako za boga jedinog znaš! – viknu preplašeno Mićan i uhvati ga za rukav, jer se bijaše u pričanju toliko zanio da bi udario u jurišu posred kotla, da ga ne zaustaviše. Simeun se samo malo trže natrag, ni najmanje se ne zbuni, već još oduševljenije i silnije nastavi: – Za mnom, braćo! Za mnom, ko se časnim krstom krsti i čiji su stari na Kosovu kosti ostavili za vjeru i otečestvo! – vičem ja ko ris, a obuzelo me nekakvo snažno drktanje i ognjevit merak, te od velike sile poče ođeća na meni pucati. – Za tobom i u goru i u vodu, delijo i vojvodo naš! – ode odjek gorom i planinom iz pet stotina grla. Pokojni Partenija na brzu ruku očata vojinstvenu molitvu i osveti barjak, pa ga s blagoslovom predade Stanku Bakoviću. Onda mene ispovijedi i pričesti, a ostalu vojsku samo blagoslovi i poškropi vodicom. Opremi se ja za tren oka. Dade mi Partenija svoju pancijer-košulju, gerenalsku kabanicu i onu škrljačinu što je neke godine, kad je išo u Kaursku, kupio od nekakvog Prajza u Zadru. Obuko najprije pancijer-košulju – neće mi ni ona, mislim u sebi, biti na odmet – onda obuko kabanicu, pa dobro natuko škrljačinu, pripasa sablju, a štuc i ostragušu prebaci preko sebe, pa se vrgo đogi na ramena. Vrišti đogin poda mnom ko carski at, grize đem i razbacuje pjenu, propinje se na prednje noge, a iz stražnji pršte varnice ko nebeske svjetlice. A kad pirne kroz nozdrve – nećete mi, braćo, vjerovati – a kad vrkne i pirne kroz nozdrve, sa drveća polijeće lišće! – Vjerujemo, vjerujemo, Simeune! Što ne bi vjerovali? Ulide mu, Mićane, jednu čašu. – Neka! Neću! – odgurnu Simeun osorno rukom čašu, jer je bio pao u onaj nepojmljivi, vatreni zanos kad svi živci drkću i trepere u ognjevitom oduševljenju, kad riječi živo pršte kao varnice, a slike se nižu neizmjernom lakoćom, kad laž postaje istina u koju se tvrdom, kamenom vjerom vjeruje, i kad se običan lažovčina pretvara u čudnovato, zagonetno stvorenje. – Ali, čujte vi šta će sad biti! – viknu Simeun i produži: Pođosmo. Povrvi vojska, narod, za mnom ko, ne budi primijenjeno, ovce na solilo. Kod mlina neko povika: – Stoj! Ko je? – Vojvoda Simeun Pejić Rudar, đak od namastira Gomjenice i njegova ordija, – javi po komandi barjaktar. A ko ste vi? – Ne pitaj, već udri! Zar ne vidiš da su balije, šiljak im džamijski! – povika neko iz ordije i opali iz puške. – Stoj, ne pucaj! – viknu ja. Stoj, ne pucaj! Drž’te se reda i komande! Ovo je turski asker. Da i’ najprije pitamo, braćo, šta traže oni ovuda? – Ama, šta ćemo i’ pitati, krst im njiov! – riknu ko lav pokojni Belemez i isuka nekakvu andžarinu da i’ sve iskasapi. – Stoj, ne sijeci! Stojte, braćo, ne sijecite, jer ovo mogu biti i naši ljudi – sunu meni nešto kroz glavu. – Pa, braćo, i jesmo vaši ako ste Srbovi – odgovara jedan, a cepti na njemu ođeća ko da ga je groznica uvatila. Ama, ne bi, veli, reko da ste Srbovi… Kakav vam je to vojvoda: ko kakva švapska generalina… kapetanina! Zbilja, da to nije kapetan s Kadine Vode? – Ama, kakav kapetan, kakvi naši, krst vam, oću reći šiljak džamijski! – zavitla Belemez andžarinom. – Ne sijeci, Belemeze, ja sam… David! – viknu jedan malen, gotovo prirasto za zemlju. – Ama, jesi li ti to, Davide? Iz daljine reko bi čojek da si pravi mustapez. Ama, krsnog ti imena, će nabavi mustapesku ođeću. O, ljudi, ljudi! – čudi se Belemez i oblijeće oko njeg. Ko bi, veli, reko i pomislio da je ovo David Štrbac! U svašto li se ovaj čojek pretvara. Kriste, istini bože! – Ne pretvaram se od bijesa već od nevolje ljute. Braćo, Asan-beg će na namastir! – uzdanu David, pa se okrenu meni: Junače i branitelju ove naše svete Ćabe, tvoja glava prva će pasti. Turci su ljuti na te i na oca Parteniju, jer se pronio glas po Krajini da ste vas dvojica krijući oko ponoći svake noći dobivali nekakve nesretne depešine iz Crne Gore i od srpskog knjaza iz Biograda. A sad se jope govori da ste vas dvojica neke noći, u gluvo doba nekakve četri proklete i nesretne depešine iz Beča dobili. Vamo, vele, oko Sane svak vjeruje da ste vi doveli Švabu u Bosnu. Istom to David govori, a od Tomina Mosta puče puška, pa se razliježe pjesma i popjevka: – Kurvo, kučko, Simeune Đače! Kurvo, kučko, Parto kaluđere! – poznado mu grlo. – Eto ga, na moju dušu! – povika neko. Ama, kakva je to naša mrtva straža? Oni javiše da Turci okrenuše na Viluse, i vidi sad. – Straža je pobijena, a ono je bio balijski marivetluk – veli pametni David. – Kurvo, kučko, Simeune Đače! Kurvo, kučko, Parto kaluđere! Jeste li mi konak pripravili? – gigija i popjeva Asan-beg. U meni uzavre krv. Poče ođeća na meni od nekakve siline i pasjaluka pucati. Obodo konja, pa podvrisnu: – Kurvo kučko, Asan-beže Čeko, u susret ti ide Simeune! Vrišti at poda mnom, baca pjenu, propinje se na prednje noge, a ispod njeg sijevaju varnice ko nebeske svjetlice. A kad vrkne kroz nozdrve – more biti da mi nećete vjerovati – a kad pirne i vrkne kroz nozdrve, sa drveća polijeće lišće! Sretosmo se. On sam, a ja sam. Ja podvrisnu koliko me grlo donosi: – Stoj! Budi mene miran, kurvo kučko Asan-beže Čeko! Kad me ugleda, prepade se silno, poblijedi, obamrije. Oružlje mu ispade iz ruku. – Sjaši, balijo! – zagrmi ja i naperi štuc. On sja i stade ko ukočen, onijemio od stra. – Bacaj sve što imaš od oružlja uza se još! Pobaca sve. – Uzjaši, Turčine! – vičem ja i uvijek držim naperen štuc, – nije štuc već majku svoju. Sjaši, Turčine, uzjaši, Turčine! Sjaši, balijo, uzjaši jope, balijo! Sjaši, Asane, uzjaši jope, Asane! Sjaši, beže, uzjaši jope, beže! Sjaši, Čeko, uzjaši jope, Čeko! – komandijeram ja, a on sjaiva i uzjaiva. – Aman, dosta. – Nije dosta, nije. To se tebi samo čini, Asan-beže, da je dosta, a nije dosta! Drmnu ga štucom među pleći i viknu: – Nek sjaše asker, da uzjaše bašibozuk! Nek sjaše bašibozuk, da uzjaše carski redip! Nek sjaše carski redip, da uzjaši carski suharija! Nek sjaše carski suharija… – Aman, dosta je; aman, dosta je! – viče Asan-beg, a oznojio se pa jedva diše. – Nije dosta, Asan-beže, nije! To je pred večeru, pa ćeš bolje i slađe jesti. To je, Asan-beže, i zdravo u jednu ruku. – Drmnu ga jope štucom i podviknu: Nek sjaše suharija, da uzjaše subaša! Nek sjaše subaša, da uzjaše paša! Nek sjaše paša, da uzjaše vezir! Nek sjaše vezir, da uzjaše valija! Nek sjaše valija, da uzjaše gazija. Nek sjaše gazija, da… – Aman, dosta je! Pomagajte, ljudi! – Ama, nije dosta, Asan-beže. Šta je tebi večeras? E, kad si se umorio, uzmi tu serdžadu iz terkija i prostri je pa se malo odmori. Prostrije on serdžadu i poče da šjeda. – Ne šjedaj, Asan-beže! – viknu ja, i drmnu ga jope štucom među pleći. E, baš ti ja ništa ne znam, Asan-beže! Bolje ćeš se na konju odmoriti. Jaši! – Livše će mi biti na travi. – Neće, Asan-beže, neće. Mene ti pitaj. Bolje ja to od tebe znam. Jaši, šiljak ti džamijski! – puče štuc po lećima i Asan-beg uzja. – Ama, šta je to večeras, ako za boga jedinog znaš?! Ubi me, ne muči me više. Alal ti krv, ubi me! – preklinje Asan-beg. Alal ti krv i ovog i onog svita! – Šta je tebi, Asan-beže, večeras. Da se nijesi zbilja, bogami, umorio? E, baš ja ništa ne znam! Sjaši, sjaši; livše će ti biti na travi. I ti imaš pravo. Skini uzgred i sedlo, pa se malo nasloni i odmori, u tom će ti i Partenija pripremiti gospocku večeru. Nadamo mi se tebi ima već neđelja dana. Doveli smo i dvije Vlahinje. O, da i’ vidiš, Asan-beže, pa da ti se oči dvije nagledaju, dao bi pola Krajine! On skide sedlo, šjede, pa se malo nasloni i odanu, a ja potego ostragušom među pleći: – E, baš ja, Asan-beže, ništa pod bogom živim ne znam, a vidim ne znaš ni ti. Jaši! Najbolje se, bolan, čojek more na golu konju odmoriti kad je zorli umoran. Jaši, jaši. – Aman, šta činiš ti večeras sa mnom?! – jeknu Asan-beg i jedva uzja gola konja. – Nišga zlo, Asan-beže, ne činim. Dijelim mejdan. – Aman, zar se tako dili mejdan? – Vako dijeli mejdan Simeun Pejić Rudar, đak od namastira Gomjenice, ako nijesi počem znao. On drukčije ne zna. Ubi ga, Asan-beže, posijeci, on drukčije ne umije. A baš bi mu drago bilo kad bi i drukčije znao, ali šta ćeš kad ne zna! Sjaši, uzjaši! – vičem ja, štuc mu ispravlja leđa, a on sjaiva i uzjaiva na onako gola konja. Sjaši, uzjaši! Sjaši, uzjaši! Sjaši, uzjaši! Sjaši, uzjaši! Sjaši… – Dosta je, ako za boga jedinog znaš! – Nije dosta, bolan Asan-beže! Još jedno dvije, tri iljade puta, pa će biti dosta, da ti i ne kažeš… Sjaši, uzjaši! Uzjaši, sjaši! Uzjaši, sjaši! Sjaši, uzjaši! Sjaši, uzjaši! Srce mu prepuče. Udari krv i na nos i na usta, i na uši i na oči. Straota, braćo, pogledati!… Šta bi vam, djeco moja i Srbovi moji, više duljio? Sve vam je ovo vako bilo, i ovo vam je ko jedno istoričesko zbitije – završi Simeun kao s nekom tugom. Onaj izađe iz mraka, poljubi ga u ruku i pruži mu čašu hladne rakije: – Ovo sam ja cijelu veče za tebe ladio, delijo naš i branitelju ove naše svete Ćabe! Primi ovu čašu, nazdravi mi, oprosti mi i blagoslovi me! – Vala ti, sinko, na tvojoj časti i čestvovanju! Bog nek te blagoslovi, ova sveta crkva i otac Sopronija! – jedva izgovori Simeun i prinese čašu ustima, a suze ga obliše. Istiniti zulum Simeuna Đaka Pripovijetka je takođe objavljena prvi put u zbirci „S planine i ispod planine“ 1902. godine ___ Ja mlim, ljudi, trebalo bi pretrgnuti; šta bi vi rekli? – upita kotlar, pa spusti spravu u pintu i poče „gradijerati“. – Zar ti to moreš, Mićane, brez svijeće? Ne vidiš, bolan! – Svejedno, brate! Donio ti miljun svijeća, a ne donio nijedne – ne znam ti ja ovije lumera. Gurnem ovo u pintu, pa ako stoji, dobro i jest; a ako se vrti, nek se vrti. Šta ću mu ja? Ništa mu ja ne znam, da prostite, ko neka stvar kantaru. – Da nijesi ti, Simeune, počem vješt ovim švapskim lumerami? – Bježi, čoče, kakve lumere, kakva li… Nalide, Mićane, jednu čašu, pa dodaj vamo. Ja ću nju gradijerati. Dok okusim znam koliko je gradi. Mićan mu dodade punu čašu. – Znaš što je, Mićane, ako još samo kap… Znaš što je kap? Kažem ti, ako još samo jedna kap kane – slobodno moreš cijelu pintu proliti: ne valja! Uprav ti je sad pod mjeru: deset gradi. Simeun se nešto prisjeti, pa nagnu još jedanput. – Nije! Nijesam dobro pogodio. Čekaj, čekaj! – zabrza, izvrnu do dna, pa se strese. Deset i po! Uprav pod mjeru. Toliko ti je. Ako mi počem ne vjeruješ, eno ti Banje Luke i carske mjere… Svačem ja znam vDrak. Nit mi trebaju kakve sprave, ni kaurske lumere. Šta će mi taj gad? I dosad je svijet brez tog bio, pa je nekako živio… Ja ti kažem, Mićane, eno ti carske mjere, pa vali li, štono kažu, jedan dram od deset i po gradi, gorio ti ja ko ova što će sad planuti! – veli Simeun, pa sasu dvije, tri zaostale kapljice na vatru, a plavičast plamen liznu uz jedan ugarak. – E, kad je tako, Simeune, onda bože pomozi, – osmjehnu se Mićan, zasuka rukave, pa izmaknu pintu ispod cijevi. Pomoz’te, ljudi! Za časak nakladoše nov kotao i podjariše vatru. – Simeune, zove te otac Sopronija – doletje đače. Tebi je, Mićane, reko da mu u ’vaj ardović uliješ rakije, ama dobre… Iguman ti je prikričio da dobro pripaziš, jer bi, veli, mogla oklen vilancija trnapiti… Ajdemo, Simeune! Odoše i odniješe pun ardović bašice. Simeun posrće i krupno uzdiše: –– O, majko moja! O, sveti moj oče, ne mereš da spavaš. Razbio ti se san. Eto tebi tvog Simendaša… – Simendašu! Postragijo stara! – ču se gromovita glasina oca Sopronija. – O, majko moja! O, sveti moj oče! – jauknu od radosti Simeun, udari glavom o oltar, pade i jedva se diže, pa se izgubi u mraku. * Mićan pregleda još jedanput kotao. Kad nađe da je sve u redu, ogrnu haljinu, sjede pred vatru, izvadi lulu, pa napuni. – Ono nam je – veli Mićan, pa se sagnu da metne ugljen na lulu. – Ono nam je maloprije pričo Simeun kakav je zulum počinio u Majdanu. Mlogo je, bog i duša, udaro u stranu, ama nije mu zamjeriti: ostario je. Ja ću vam sad jedan zulum njegov pripovjediti – ali pravi, istiniti zulum. Ja mlim da nijeste zadrijemali? Slušaćete? E, onda dobro; čujte: Bilo je to na dvije godine pred ovu pošljednju bunu, dabogda ne bila pošljednja! Baš ts je godine, ako počem pantite, pao Đurđevdan u Veliki petak: Dobro to tubim, ko da je juče bilo. Bio sam uz pokojnog Parteniju momak. Tog cijelog proljeća prepili su Partenija i Simeun i učili nekakve depešine… lepešine, kako li se kaže. Te su im lepešine dolazile iz Crne Gore i od srpskog knjaza iz Biograda. Uvijek su im stizale oko ponoći, u gluvo doba. Tako su barem oni govorili i narodu kazivali. Ko im je to donosio, ja vam ni danas ne znam kazati. Na moju dušu, ne znam, braćo! Lepešine su stizale, oni su učili, a ja sam iznosio iz podruma ardović po ardović. Jednog dana prebaci Simeun štuc preo ramena, pa će pokojnom Parteniji: – Sveti moj oče, ti čuvaj ovu našu svetu đabu, a ja odo u eškiju. Više se, veli, ovaj zulum ne mere trpljeti. Prooda se gore do mlina, pa se pred mrak vrati: – Još, veli, nije došo zeman za krst časni krvcu prolivati, za Ristovu vjeru umrijeti. Dones-de, Mićane, još jedan arlović! Drugog dana, jope štuc na rame. Ispratismo ga ja i Partenija nedomak onog mosta na Gomjenici. Tuj još popiše po nekoliko polića, ižljubiše se i alališe. Mi se vratismo, a Simeun nekako žalostivno otpjeva uz Kurepovac tamo prema Grmeču: Već je krvca iz zemlje provrela, Zeman došo, valja vojevati. Parteniji se nešto ražali. Ide, a suze mu vrcaju, krupne ko lješnici: – E, moj Simeune, moja grdna rano! Proklete te tvoje ćudi! Ne prođoše ni dvije neđelje, eto ti Simeuna đe ide: – Nema, veli, složna i jedina društva. S ovim se narodom ne mere ništa početi. Ponesi, Mićane, pobogu brate, ako iđe kap imaš! Nastaviše jope piti. Ardović po ardović – ljeto dođe; ardović po ardović – ljeto prođe, jesen dođe. Niđe kapi rakije! Šjede oni mamurni. Šljiva premakla, pa se zabrinuli. Kažem vam, niđe kapi rakije! U cijeloj namastirskoj nuriji samo je te jeseni u Gavre Bradare peko koto. Tri puta me je slao Partenija Bradari po rakiju. Ne da se Bradara ni doći. Veli: – Da te poslo mutesarip banjalučki, ne dam! Ne dam, brate, ni za pare, ni za ljubav, ne dam nikako! Misli omsica: šljiva je premakla, sad ću šićariti. Sad il nikad! A vi znate kad Vla, štono vele Turci, uvati vursat – mjere mu nema! Kad se ja treći put vrati od Bradare, zateko i’ u Parteninoj sobi. Vrgli ruke, prošćete, ostrag, pa odaju gor i dolje po odaji. Namrgođeni, ljuti, ko gladni kurjaci: šute. – Zar ne da? – viknu Simeun kad me ugleda prazni šaka. – Ne da. Kaže: „Da te poslo mutesarip banjalučki, ne dam!“ – Daće! – zagrmi Partenija. A tebe nije poslo mutesarip banjalučki, već glavom Partenija Davidović Delić, iguman od namastira Gomjenice. – I Simeun Pejić Rudar, đak od namastira Gomjenice! – dodade Simeun, a oči mu sijevnuše ko u katila. Zadrkta ja od glave do pete. Kažem vam, braćo, ko kaluđera nije služio – taj se ne zna bogu moliti! – Mićane, ajd opremaj konje. Ići ćemo tamo u Melinu čatati nekakvoj babetini strašnu molitvu… Simeunu opremi mog ata, meni zekana, a ti sebi osamari onu ćo- ravu kobletinu. Ajd sad! Ja izađo pred sobu i stado. Od kaluđera sam se naučio prisluškivati. Vrata su odškrinuta, pa se vidi. Partenija otvori svoju sobicu za ostavu, pa poče izbacivati ođeću: – Eto ti, veli, Simeune, te moje ćurčine, što mi je pokojni vladika Antim – alal mu kurdelj! – poklonio za pedeset bijeli medžedija. Eto ti i te šubaretine, a evo ti oružlja, pa se naoružaj, štono ima riječ, do zuba. Čuj sad što sam ja ižinjo. Po Krajini se pročulo da ćeš se ti odmetnuti u eškiju. Je li? Jest… E, dobro. Kad sad pođemo od namastira, ti me poćeraj na atu, pa kad budemo pored Bradarine kuće, ja ću kotlu, a ti za mnom. Kazaću im da si se odmetno, porobio i namastir i mene, pa oćeš i glavu da mi uzmeš… Ja ne znam kako bi drukčije razbili ovaj nesretni mamurluk? – O, sveti moj oče, tvoje pameti, tvoje nauke od istoka do zapada nema! – viknu Simeun i poljubi Parteniju u bradu. – Tu ćurčinu, veli Partenija, moreš i naizvrat obući. Naoblačilo se, pa se bojim biće kiše… Mićane, povedi konje! Ja strka niz basamke i brže bolje osedla i opremi konje. Kad dovedo’ konje, a oni već izašli pred avliju, pa odaju i jednako se nešto dogovaraju. J$ da vam je bilo viditi Simeuna, pobogu braćo! Obuko ćurčinu naizvrat, pa je sapo pod grlom pucetom kolik najvećom kruškom mioljačom. Na glavi mu šubaretina, ima u njoj u duljinu, bože me ne pokaraj, po aršina. Na desno rame metno svoj štuc, a na lijevo Parteninu ostragušu, pa prebacio preo sebe višekliju. Za pripašajom se ispriječile dvije zkke i andžar, ima u njemu aršin. Kad se okrene, škripne oružlje, a ćurčina se oko njeg’ zasalampija. Uvatio ga nekakav merak, pa oda i sijeva očima. Partenija nešto oblijeće oko njeg, a on ga mrko pogleda i veli: „Znam! Dosta! Budi mene miran!“ Objesi ja još na ata kuburluke sa dvije graše i kožne bisage. Ja i Partenija uzjasmo i pođosmo. – Ti, Simeune, veli Partenija s konja, moreš odma dvije, tri puške ispaliti, a poslije… Znaš već! – Znam! Dosta! Budi mene miran! Kad bismo na ’noj okuci u gaju, jeknu štuc ko nebeski grom; za štucom ciknuše dvije male, pa se razdera ostraguša ko sveti Ilija. Zuji kuršum oko ušiju. Prepade se pokojni Partenija, pa se obazrije i viknu: – Ustavi, Simeune! Ustavi, bolan; dosta je! Simeun i ne aje, već jednako puni i podvriskuje: – Stan’, kurviću crni kaluđere, danas meni izmaknuti nećeš! – Ustavi, Simeune! Ustavi, bolan! – stadosmo i ja i Partenija vikati. Ne pomaže. Puška jednako prašti, ne prestaje. Parteniji pade s glave kamilanka i odvalja se u potok, a jedno mu zrno probi džube na dva mjesta. – Goni, Mićane, poplaćasmo glavama na pravdi boga! – jauknu Partenija. Ja mislio nako malo… a on sad počo zbilja. Da budale, bože moj!… Goni, Mićane! Poćerasmo, koliko igda mogosmo. Mi na vr’ gaja, a on na okuku; on na vr’ gaja, a mi u luke; on u luke, a mi pod Bradarinu kuću. – Eto kaluđera! Sakri, dijete, tu rakiju! – ču se neko kod kotla. Doćerasmo konje uprav pred koto. – Pobogu otac, kakvo je to tako puškaranje otud? Da nijesu Majdanci? – pita Bradara. – Ne pitaj, već spasavaj! – uknu Partenija i jedva sja s konja. Odmetno se Simeun u eškiju, porobio i namastir i mene, pa oće i glavu da mi uzme… – Stoj, kaluđere, gubu ti tvoju! – podvriskuje Simeun i jednako puca iz luke. – Eto ga, Gavro! Spasavaj! – Bježi, oče, u košaru… u sijeno! Mi se zavukosmo u sijeno. Partenija se zavlači, nako gologlav, i uzdiše: Ej, blentavi Partenija, šta učini sam od sebe!“ Izvuko se ja iz sijena i primako se brvnima. – Šuti, Mićane! – viče Partenija. Šuti, ne diši! Eto ga! – Bradara, s kaluđerom na srijedu! – viknu Simeun i sja s ata. – Nije, Simeune, vođe kaluđer. Maloprije protrka tamo u selo – odgovara Bradara i drkće. – Meni je svejedno. I ti si bradat – reče Simeun, pa ga uvati za bradu i stade vodati oko kotla. Voda ga i čata baš ko na vjenčanju: „I Bradara rodi sina Manuila…" – Da tebi, Gavro, nije počem teško? – pita ga Simeun, pa na svakom ćošku zastanu, Bradara se kukavni pokloni, a on ga drmne štucom među pleći – E, ne mereš, brate, drukčije. Ovo je jerusalimsko vjenčavanje. Devet puta valja obići oko kotla. Tako je to na našoj svetoj Kabi. Obiđoše devet puta. – E, sad si vjenčan; ama nako jerusalimski vjenčan! Sad ponesi rakiju! Jadni Bradara nali plosku i stade više kotla. Počeše piti. – Gavro, brate! – veli Simeun, pošto popi nekoliko polića. Gavro, brate, ja se ogriješi o te! Oprosti, brate! O, proklete moje ćudi! – Vala, Simeune, ne valja ti poso. – Oprosti, brate, oprosti! – viknu Simeun i skoči, te se poljubiše. Zbilja, Gavro, je l vođe otac Partenija? O, proklete moje ćudi!… Malo ne ubi kaluđera… Da sam ga, kojom nesrećom, ubio, kud bi mi onda duša! Zovi ga, Gavro! O, oče moj sveti!… Jedva Partenija izađe iz košare. Kad se ugledaše, obojica zaplakaše, zagrliše se i poljubiše, pa onda otrše suze i šjedošs piti. Iz starostavne knjige Simeuna Đaka Kao i prethodni tekstovi, objavljeno najprije u Politici. I/1904, br. 173, a zatim u III knjizi „S planine i ispod planine“ (1905). ___ Sveta je ovo i mudra knjiga. U njoj je spisana i zapečaćena sudbina sviju zemalja, sviju naroda, sviju manastira, tekija, crkava i drugi božji bogomolja. Zemlje i narodi, slušajte riječi njezine, ljubavlju zadanute, svjetlošću božanjskom ozarene, krvlju spisane i zapečaćene, a tamjanom i izmirnom okađene. Zemlje i narodi! Slušajte riječi njezine i spasavajte se! – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – U Bosni, srcu i snazi serbskog otečestva, na iljadu i osam stotina i nekoliko godina poslije Kristova roždenija nastaće prevrtanija i druga sudija. Zemljom će zavladati dva gospodara. Jedan će se zvati Ićinđi, a drugi Birinđi. Ićinđi će se početi silaziti sa prijestola, a Birinđi penjati. Ićinđiji, kad se bude silazio sa prijestola, zapeće ćurčina za zlatan ekser, i neće moći saći; a Birinđiji, kad se bude penjao, staće Ićinđi nogom na podrpanu, lisičiju ćurčinu, te se neće moći popeti. I tako će to čudo i ruglo ostati za mlogo i mlogo godina na porugu i sramotu rodu čelovječeskom. Sa Birinđijom doći će crni ljudi u bijeloj koži. Obradovaće im se i težak i ležak. Istom će se poslije viđeti da ti crni ljudi crno misle, a još crnje rade. Sve što bude česno i pošteno u ovom serbskom otečestvu propištaće od nevolje ljute. Opasnost za vjeru i učevinu. Dignuće se ljudi aršindžije da brane vjeru od prokletog Zapada i otpadnog Rima. Narod će listom za njima poći, ali će i’ na po puta ostaviti. Odma u početku, kad se pojavi Birinđi sa crnim ljudima u bijeloj koži, postradaće i osirotiće i mloge svete zadužbine. Tako, na priliku, manastir Gomjenica na Krajini ljutoj. Ali će se javiti čovjek, istina zulumćar i delija, i u rakiji izvršiće sveto i bogougodno djelo, i spašće od propasti prebijelu Nemanjića zadužbinu. Nakon mlogo godina iza toga javiće se novi ljudi i pravi sinovi ovog serbskog otečestva. Kad se oni jave, zalepršaće se barjaci, crljeni ko krv, na svima brdima i po svima raskršćima, i na njima će pisati svjetlosnokrvavim slovima: Desetina i Trećina. Narod će razumjeti to božanjsko znamenije, povrviće za njima, i tako će se zametnuti ljuta i krvava kavga. Od svete i plemenite, za rod i otečestvo prolivene krvi stvoriće se duboko krvavo more. Nastaće morske bure i vjetrovi. Morem, od vostočne strane, udariće silna dalga o podriveni i zaljuljani prijesto, na kome će drhtati i strepiti privezani Ićinđi i Birinđi, poduvatiće ga i sa strašnim jaukom i lelekom strmoglaviti u mračni i bezdani trotrokan na slavu istinog boga i vječite pravde. Utoliće vjetrovi i morske bure, izvedriće se i uljepšati vrijeme i, drugog dana pri rođaju žaranog sunašca, iz tog dubokog, krvavog mora isplivaće u svjetlosnocrljenoj ođeći Mrko Unuče Crnog Đeda i zavladaće ovom blagoslovenom i mlogo napaćenom zemljom. U slavu i čest njegovu propjevaće brda i doline, polja i planine, koje su nijemo i jezovito šutile za carevanja Ićinđijeva i Birinđijeva. – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – Sveta je ovo i mudra knjiga. U njoj je spisana i zapečaćena sudbina sviju zemalja, sviju naroda, sviju manastira, tekija, crkava i drugi božji bogomolja. Zemlje i narodi, slušajte riječi njezine, ljubavlju zadanute, svjetlošću božanjskom ozarene, krvlju spisane i zapečaćene, a tamjanom i izmirnom okađene. Zemlje i narodi! Slušajte riječi njezine i spasavajte se!“ Zulum Simeuna Đaka Prvu od svoje četiri pripovijetke o ovom svom junaku Kočić je, bez prethodnog objavljivanja u periodici, prvi put štampao u svojoj prvoj knjizi („S planine i ispod planine“, Sremski Karlovci 1902). I za njega i za igumana Partenija Kruševac navodi da su odista živjeli. Simeun je, piše on, „život proveo kao đak u manastiru Gomionica i bio isti onakav kako je Kočić opisuje“ (isto djelo, str. 92). A za Parteniju Davidovića navodi i pisane dokumente koji govore o njemu. označujući i godine njegovog rođenja i smrti: 1822–1889. (isto djelo, str. 93–94). ___ Jesen se je poodavno odomaćila. Sve je srađeno. Kukuruzi se perušaju, konoplje nabijaju, a i kotlovi su počeli peći. Iguman je izvadio dozvolu i juče još pred zoru nastavio kotao. Primakao je jedan red preko dozvole, ali iguman je pa neće na njeg ni svijet ni sud. Tako on, kažu, radi svake jeseni. Sjedi se oko kotla, pomalo pije i priča, da kotlar ne zadrijema. Odma do pinte sjedi Simeun Đak. – Znaš ti zbilja, Petriću, kakav je zulum Simeun počinio u Bronzanom Majdanu? – upita me kotlar Mićan i sagnu se da sjarne vatru. – Još malo, pa će prokapati! – Zar ne znaš zbilja? – Ne znam. Kakav zulum? Kad? – Eto ga, nek ti pripovjedi. – Samo što nije prokapalo! – I danas još Majdanci na njeg škripe zubma. – Natoči ti meni, Mićane, jednu čašu – veli Simeun – da ja vidim kakva je nova rakija, a za to… bože, lijepog zdravlja, naša je noć i božja. Mićan natoči. Simeun uze čašu, malo nagnu, otpljucnu, pa će: – Braćo moja, što koja godina, sve slabije! I berićet i rakija i ljudi i sve, sve!… Opogani se svijet, istrova se, pa kraj! Ni one stare pjesne, ni onije ljudi, ni onog veselja i šenljuka, ni onog starinskog junaštva… Sve se izrodilo i nekako asli preokrenulo. – Bogme je tako, Simeune! – uzdahnu neko u mraku. Mićane, Mićane! Daj svijeću – prokapa koto! Kotao prokapa, Simeun otpoče: – Pa baš oćete da vam pripovjedim? E, ajde-de, kad ste navalili. Onako od istine, što je za družine. To vam je bilo nekako prve li, druge li – ne znam sad pravo – neđelje… Biće baš prve neđelje iza ukopacije. Krajišnici se vraćaju… bježe od Banje Luke. Jadno, čemerno, ubijeno bježi, ne obazire se… Ja i pokojni Partenija – vječna mu pamjat – stojimo gore kod košara, pa gledamo… Vrvi Krajišnik ko da iz zemlje izniče! Stali mi, pa brojimo… Ljudi, nećete mi vjerovati, a ovo je cijela cjelcata istina: sedamdeset i tri li, i dvije li – sad ću vam, boj se, slagati – iljade sve sama Krajišnika nabrojismo! Ta silesija prođe ispred nas dok bi čojek udario dlan o dlan. Golo, jadno, čemerno bježi, ne osvrće se… Jedan, siroma, ižednio, lijepo mu pjena trgla na usta, svrati se onom točku kod gornjije mlina da se napije vode, a pokojni Partenija – vječna mu pamjat – zateže iz ostraguše, pa u po pole čela prs! A ja zgrabi štuc, pa posred srijede onog mjesta đe je Partenija zgodio! Eno mu groba, nek mi ne da lagati – viknu oduševljeno Simeun i pokaza rukom na grob pokojnog Partenije. – Tako mi se rađali! – uzviknu veselo Mićan i pruži mu punu čašu bašice. Sama prva kap! De-de, dalje pričaj. – E, ljudi moji, nit je takije nišandžija kad bilo, a kakav je zeman nasto, teško da i’ i bude, – dočeka neko iz mraka. Veli pokojni Partenija: „Simeune, sine moj duovni – nastavi Simeun kad iskapi čašu – ti dobro, veli, znaš šta su, kaže, Majdanci radili… kakav su, veli, zulum i bezakonije činili na našije svetinja po našije namastarije i crkva. Vidiš: Krajišnici su, veli, razbijeni, nastaje, kaže, druga sudija. Mutno je, veli, danas vrijeme u našem otečestvu, ama će se, kaže, brzo izbistriti. Već moj, veli, duovni sine, dok je vako vrijeme, trebalo bi na Majdance – Natoč’de mi jednu, Mićane! – Trebalo bi, kaže, na Majdance nako junački ršum učiniti; jer dosta su i oni nami i ovoj našoj svetoj ćabi jada zadali. Dobro ti, veli, znaš, šta bi ti, kaže, govorio!“ „Znam, ama kako ćemo? “ – „Lijepo“, veli. „Ono neke godine, kad sam… Ama, natoči mi, Mićane, jednu, post’ joj njezin! – Ono neke godine, veli, kad sam išo u Kaursku, donio sam jednu švapsku škrljačinu i jednu ovincirsku… gerenalsku kabanicu. Kupio sam to, kaže, neđe u Zadru od jednog Prajza. Opazio sam ja već odavno da će nešto biti, pa velim: nek se i ovo nađe, zlu ne trebalo! Eto ti, veli, te škrljačine i gerenalske kabanice, a eno ti moga ata, što mi ga je pokojni vladika Prokopije, kaže, poklonio za stotinu žutije dukata… Nabi, veli, tu škrljačinu, obuci kabanicu, pripaši sabljetinu, uzjaši ata, a već, veli, ne gine ti oku, dvije rakije popiti, pa… – Što ne natočiš čojeku čašu rakije, Mićane?! – n$breknu jedan na kotlara. Vidiš, steglo se čojeku grlo, pa ne mere da pripovijeda. Simeun iskapi na dušak. – Đe ono stado ja? – Nođe: „A već, veli, ne gine ti oku, dvije rakije popiti, pa…“ – ispravi ga kotlar. Da! „A već, veli, ne gine ti oku, dvije rakije popiti, pa onda ko kakva švapska gerenalina među Majdance, te čini, kaže, kako te pamet tvoja uči! A samo, veli, da mi nije brade, ja bi išb, ama ne merem s bradom. Bojim se, veli, poznaće me, pa ode i brada i glava.“ Ja ukabuli, pa što bog i sreća junačka dadne… Te cijele, bogovetne noći nijesam mogo oka na oko sklopiti. Mrijeti, ljudi, valja, a duša izlazi na tijesna vrata: malo sam se i bojo. A kako se ne bi i bojo, kad vamo znam kakvi su Majdanci… Šjutradan ustado rano. Istom zora počela bijeljeti. Pomoli se bogu, pa se onda obuko. Najprije čovali čakšire, pa čizme preo koljena, onda pripasa sabljetinu, po zemlji se vuče, pa natuko škrljačinu, pa onda obuko kabanicu i sape zlatali puca. Ni iguman me ne mogade poznati, tako sam se bio prerušio. Sve to bi dok bi čojek popušio lulu duvana – Ulide jednu, Mićane! – Još sunce i ne misli ogranuti… Ljudi, nećete mi vjerovati, a ovo je cijela cjelcata istina: kad se ogleda na šjenu – ni uzmi, ni podaj – prava pravcata švapska gerenalina! – E, ljudi, da i to čujem dok nijesam umro: šjen brez sunca! – ču se neko iza kace. Simeun pogleda poprijeko u mrak, izvrnu čašu bašice, pa nastavi: Kad sam uzjo ata i izišo na Kozijerac, bilo se podobro odjutrilo. Ko iza jučerašnje kiše izvedrilo, niđe oblačka! Samo dolje nad Kozarom nadnijeli se crni oblaci, a gore oko Kočića Glavice vrza se gusta magluština… Jezdi đogin, poladan vjetar pirlija, a srce mi se u prsije razigralo. Zađo u Medenjak, pa zagrokti: Medenjače, visoka planino, ne raniš li u sebi junaka, koji bi mi na mejdan izišo? Simeun u oduševljenju odista i otpjeva, a neko dočeka iz mraka: – Ne čuj, vilo, ne preuzmi glasa! – E, ljudi, baš nako po starinsku! – čudi se kotlar. – Da šta ti misliš? – prodera se Simeun. Kad sam stigo u Majdan, mrtvo sve ko groblje. Niđe nikog!… Pače nije! Nijesam još bio stigo… Ama, nemoj, oca mu, pometati, pa čojek ne zna, kako će… Zaboravi se! A davno je, braćo, i bila ukopacija… – Davno, predavno, moj Simeune! – uzdahnu Mićan i sjarnu jedan ugarčić. – Ljudi, bojim se da neće zagoreti? – De-de, Simeune; što si stao? Pripovijedaj, da vidimo šta će biti – veli Mićan i pruži mu opet punu čašu bašice. Kad se malo odmori na ’noj strani pod Medenjakom i privati kruva – nastavi Simeun – uzja jope na dorina ko na gorsku vilu, pa povadi sablju iz korica i podviknu grlom junačkijem: „An banga batalijun gitara jorda Banja Luka, Kadina Voda, Bronzani Majdan sema pirden! Batalijun! Balaiju-u-n!“ Ječe, ljudi, gore i gudure – od straote se božje ćuteći ne mere… Krnatim ja grčki, nanosim malo pa arapski, zabrkljačim koju kaursku, a poneka se i karavlaška omakne… Ko belćim: ja sam gerenal, a za mnom ide batalijun… tabor vojske. A udario sam po gori barjake i ostavio razapet čador, nek vide Majdanci da baš ide za mnom vojska, a ja ko gerenalina naprijed izmako. Neka ko misle: pošo Švabo od Banje Luke, udario na Kadinu Vodu, pa će sad preko Bronzanog Majdana tamo u duboku Krajinu… Goni Krajišnike! – Nalide mi jednu, Mićane! – Tako sam ja to ižinjo i uredio. Ali davno su jope kazali: đe je sreće, tu je i nesreće. Kad bijado ispod Maslišta, pa da ću vamo kroz Klanac, sretoše me dva Ciganina: „Pomozi bog, Simeune! Š¤nj, kuda s bogom? “ Poznaše me. Ja protrnu sav, ama se brzo sabra. Zviznu sablja, sa Cigana polećeše glave, a ja obodo ata kroz Klanac. Evo me u Majdanu! E, de-de mi sad jednu, Mićane, utoči! – De-de, Mićane! Nali čojeku čašu rakije. – Bože moj! – čudi se jedan. Ko ono vrijeme! Onda je moglo svašta biti. Simeun izvrnu čašu, strese se, pa nastavi: Kad sam došo u Majdan, sve se diglo! Jauču žene, dreče djeca… Ljudi moji, mene obuze nekakva žalost. Ali kad se šjeti njiovije zuluma i bezakonija, nestade žalosti ko da je rukom odnese. Osveta, osveta! Kakva milost! Ono, istina, jevanđelje i Sveto pismo… ama, čojek je čojek: „Turk pezevenk, bre!“ – zakrpati na muktara, kad izađe preda me. Cepti na njemu ćurak, ko da ga je groznica uvatila. Naredi mu da sazove sve Majdance, a ja se okrenu prema Medenjaku, pa zabrkljači: „Batalijun, girdena sora!“ Znaš, da se ne bi pobunili… Skupiše se svi. Samo Šaćir Pulac zagrabi uz onu stranu od džamije, a ja zažego iz štuca, pr$s! Živa ga zemlja ne dočeka… – Budi na riječi pri kojoj si, a men’ s čini da je Šaćir lanjske godine na saraorini pogino? – Nije to, čoče, onaj Šaćir! – Ama, jest, čoče! Jedan je Šaćir Pulac. Nema i’ stotina!… Šaćir Pulac, onaj zulumćar što je za turskog suda sto puta, makar, za časnom trapezom ručo… – Ma da, čoče, taj! Zulumćar? Zulumćari su svi oni bili, osim čestitije i pametnije Džinića… Bogati, nemoj me pometati, jer… Kad se skupiše pred džamijom, naredi da se usiječe naramak, ama podobar naramak pruća. „Liježi, Turk pezevenk, bre!“ – zagrmi ja s ata. Jedan po jedan, dok dođe red na muktara. „Aman, gospodaru… carski sine! Aman, ne sramoti Turčina!“ – „Liježi, Turk pezevenk, bre!“ Kad viđe da ništa ne pomaže, istrže se ko ris od one dvojice što su ga držali: „Mrtva me, kaurine, moreš…“ Ne dovrši. Zviznu sablja! Ljudi moji, nećete mi, more biti, vjerovati, a ovo je živa živcata istina: Sat li, podrug li, stajo je trup usprav, a glava se otkotrlja, pa govori: „Kaurine, veli, privatio si Bosnu, ama naš car ima još zemalja… Čok jaša padiša!“ Meni bi nešto žao. – Šjetio si se, more biti, one pjesne: „Jao meni do boga miloga, đe pogubi od sebe boljega“ ? – Jesam se, vala, baš te pjesne šjetio! – potvrdi Simeun. Ali se zagazilo. Mora se gaveljati. Našjede mi krv na oči. „Odža, na džamiju!“ Mole, preklinju. „Vakasuz je, čestiti gospodaru… carski sine!“ – preklinje odža. Ja se okrenu prema Medenjaku, pa podviknu: „Batalijun gitara jorda Bronzani Majdan!“ Prepade se odža i pope se na munaru. Ja odja ata i dado da ga vodaju, pa se onda ko kakav kesedžija krenu silovito kroz sokake i male. Sve mrtvo ko groblje. Samo sabljetina o kaldrmu zvecka, a odža na džamiji uči. Uči, odža, i ja sam učio! Naredio sam bio da se i ručak spremi, ama kesedžijski ručak: pogača na kopren, pečen krmak i deset oka vina. Kad se vrati, a ono sve stoji gotovo na ’noj ravni pred džamijom. Rušim ti ja krmetinu, pijem vino, a odža jednako uči. Uči, odža, i ja sam učio! Tu sam nako kesedžijski ručo i pokupio nešto nameta. (I danas se od tog, među nami budi rečeno, pomalo beslepšem i duvanim.) „Majdanci, na skup!“ Skupiše se. Ja uzja ata i zavitla sabljetinom: „Simeun Pejić Rudar, đak od namastira Gomjenice!“ – pa obodo đogu niz Kotare ravne. Mićane, natoči mi jednu, post joj njezin, da razbijem stare derte! – Ljudi moji, nit je takije junaka kad bilo, a kakav je vakat nasto, teško da i’ i bude! – čudi se i krsti onaj za kacom.